


Drunk Of You

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [14]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Post-Canon, mention of Koga and Adonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: He loved his smile more than anything. Even if, sometimes, he wanted to slice him.





	Drunk Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Not only my titles are getting worst, but my summaries too |||orz  
> Enstars Ficember Day 17 : Fav Ship / Smiles.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

            If there was a thing Souma would never confess, it was that he loved smiles. Not any smile, though. _His_ smile. The one he was giving him at this very moment, bright and soft, and lovely. The one that made him wish he could kiss him anytime anywhere, but they were in a public place, and it wouldn’t be a good idea.

“Souma-kyun, pour me sake, please~”

            Or maybe he hated that smile, actually.

“Who do you think I am, disgrace? Your wife?”

            The man in front of him laughed and patted his head, before putting back a purple lock behind his ear. Souma blushed, and almost unsheathed his katana, until he remembered that man was his boyfriend, and that even if he pissed him off sometimes, he still loved him. He sighed and poured him sake on his glass

“Thank you, honey~”

“We’re in a public place.”

“Nobody can hear to us.”

“Except the people at the table as us.”

“But they know?”

“It doesn’t mean we can be lovey dovey in front of them.”

“Lovey dovey? Is this how you see us? Souma-kyun, you’re cute!”

            He unsheathed his katana. Even if he was his lover, there were things he didn’t accept that his seniors hear it. For example, the mere fact that they were lovey dovey - he wanted to keep the cool samurai picture he gave them.

“Kanzaki, don’t kill him.” Keito ordered.

“UNDEAD still needs him.” Rei said with a grin.

“Besides, we all already know that the both of ya are lovey dovey. Not that we care anyway.”

            Souma turned his face toward Kuro and his eyes wided on the statement. Koga and Adonis were chatting, not paying attention to them, and Keito seemed to imagine a good way to kill Kaoru. Rei seemed to have fun. He turned back towards Kaoru who was smiling softly, blush on his cheeks - was it because of him or because of the alcohol? - and the blond said:

“Souma-kyun, I love you~”

“Are you drunk?”

“Drunk of you~” He sang and Souma blushed.

            It was one sentence from the lyrics of Kaoru’s solo. He wrote and sang it especially for Souma. He sang it to confess his feelings towards him, two years ago, for Christmas. Souma had found him ridiculous with his Santa Claus outfit, but also beautiful with that shy smile of his. It was surely for that that he accepted his feelings. Plus the fact that he also loved him, of course.

“Shut up, disgrace.”

“Ow, I just want to drink y-”

“Hakaze, stop that.”

“Oh my, Mama Keito is going to kill.”

“Urgh, okay okay~ I’ll tell you everything tonight, Souma.”

“No way I spend the night with you.”

“Now that’s mean!”

            Souma smiled, and before he knew it, Kaoru pecked on his lips.

“It’s really mean, but with that smile of yours, you can be as much as you want.”

            Souma rolled his eyes, and when he was sure that both Rei and Kuro were teasing Keito, he leaned towards the blond and whispered:

“I’ll spend eternity with you~ “

 


End file.
